I dare you to move
by xHthax
Summary: Songfic. Prussia encontra um menino- quase morto- e decide levá-lo consigo para cuidar. E esse menino cresce, no que ele irá se tornar? E como será a relação dele com Prussia?


**I Dare you to Move - Switchfoot**

_Welcome to the planet_  
_Welcome to existence_

Era apenas um corpo sem vida, largado no meio dos escombros do que outrora havia sido um belo castelo mas que agora era apenas uma construção falida, com vegetação oportunista que se apossava das paredes não tombadas. Um pequeno corpo quando foi encontrado por Gilbert Beilschmidt, representante do Império da Prussia. O homem o pegou no colo mesmo que seus olhos azuis estivessem mortos e seu corpo estivesse gelado e por mais irreal que possa parecer o pequeno menino piscou. Piscou tristemente e ergueu seus olhos sem vida até o rosto malandramente divertido mas ao mesmo tempo carinhoso.

-Seja bem vindo ao mundo, criança.

_Everyone's here_  
_Everyone's here_  
_Everybody's watching you now_  
_Everybody waits for you now_  
_What happens next?_  
_What happens next?_

O tempo passa diferente para eles e para nós, sabe? Eles crescem de acordo com o crescimento de suas respectivas nações. Gilbert parecia ter parado no tempo mas o menino, que fora nomeado pelo prussiano de Ludwig e que agora era o representante do Reich, crescia em uma velocidade assombrosa. Sempre observado pelo olhar atento de "seu irmão mais velho"

-Gilbert...Eu não entendo porque preciso estudar tudo isto. - O menino reclamou certo dia. - Quero dizer, qual é a real dimensão do planeta? Eu sou diferente de você, não pretendo sair combatendo e conquistando terras.

Tudo que o mais velho pode fazer foi sorrir e despentear o cabelo bem arrumado de seu irmão com os dedos. O sorriso malandro que lhe era característico nunca lhe sumia mas havia algo diferente em seu olhar enquanto ele falava com Ludwig. Como se não o olhasse realmente e sim a algo que estava muito além deles.

-Tudo o que você precisa saber é que o planeta é muito maior do que você pode imaginar e que existem vários como nós. Todos lutando para sobreviver aqui. E eu quero que você esteja preparado para enfrentar este mundo.

-E depois que eu estiver preparado? O que acontece?

Gilbert não respondeu. Seu sorriso vacilou um pouco e ele empurrou, novamente, o livro para frente de Ludwig num claro gesto para que ele voltasse aos estudos. No instante que os olhos de Ludwig se concentraram nas palavras impressas no papel o sorriso do prussiano se foi e ele pareceu se perder em suas próprias lembranças.

_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_  
_I dare you to move_  
_I dare you to move_  
_Like today never happened_  
_Today never happened before_

E de fato ele estava perdido em sua própria mente. Lembranças que ele esperava que Ludwig tivesse perdido. Já fazia uma semana que ele resgatara aquele semi cadáver dos escombros de seu próprio império e o abrigara consigo. Mas o menino não se movia, não falava, não comia, mal dava para notar que respirava e se continuasse daquele jeito ele iria sucumbir novamente. Gilbert havia ouvido apenas uma única palavra, ou melhor, um nome escapar dos lábios secos e rachados do garoto. Fora um som débil e que deixava claro que ele estava usando toda sua energia para falar. O nome era "Italia". E apenas isso. Nada mais se ouviu da boca daquele criança.

Gilbert entrou no aposento que destinara ao menino, no momento ainda sem um nome ou uma nacionalidade. Ele estava deitado, de costas para a cama, o olhar vidrado no teto, uma das pequenas mãos estava fechada, como se ele segurasse algo.

-Ei, quanto tempo pretende ficar ai, inerte? - A voz do prussiano ressoou pelo quarto mas o garoto não deu o menor sinal de ter lhe ouvido. - Acha que tudo vai se resolver enquanto você se finge de morto e se esconde do mundo? Nada vai se resolver desse modo e enquanto você está deitado coisas acontecem. Quem sabe até mesmo a pessoa a quem você gosta. - Foi um chute, apenas presumiu que se ele falara aquele nome então aquela pessoa devia ser de algum modo especial para o menino. Sabia que era um golpe baixo mas Gilbert nunca fora conhecido por ser um jogador muito honesto.

O menino virou a cabeça minimamente, seu primeiro sinal de vida, e encarou o rapaz a sua frente. Seus lábios se entrabriram como se ele tentasse dizer algo mas não conseguisse. Aos poucos seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que escorreram por suas bochechas até alcançarem o linho da cama e lentamente, quase uma eternidade, ele ergueu o braço e estendeu a mão, como se tentasse agarrar a algo.

-Eu desafio você a se desafiar a levantar dessa cama. - Foi a sentença de Gilbert.

_Welcome to the fallout_  
_Welcome to resistence_  
_The tension is here_  
_The tension is here_  
_Between who you are and you could be_  
_Between how it is and how it should be_

Séculos se passaram. Ludwig não é mais Reich. Ludwig agora se chama Germany e tem como líder Adolf Hitler. Estamos no ano de 1945 e o território de Ludwig é bombardeado por todos os lados. Ele e Gilbert estão em uma trincheira, defendendo-se dos ataques inimigos. Seu aliados foram rendidos e Kiku, o Japão, está enfrentando suas próprias lutas do outro lado do Oceano. O rosto sempre tão calculista de Ludwig agora se mostra desesperado enquanto ele busca acertar alguém do campo inimigo, seus cabelos loiros sempre tão bem penteados agora lhe caem pelo rosto, ele sabe que não tem mais para onde escapar e que se render seria a melhor solução mas o orgulho o faz continuar atirando e se arriscando.

Gilbert decidiu que já vira o suficiente, ele deixara de atirar a algum tempo, por isso segurou Ludwig quando este estava se preparando para levantar e recomeçar o tiroteio.

-Chega. Está acabado para nós.

-Do que está falando, Gilbert? Eu não posso deixar que acabe desse modo, você sabe que eu não...!

-Você sabe que já está tudo acabado, West. Você é um grande homem mas este chefe te corrompeu, você poderia e pode ser grande mas do jeito que isto está, se não desistir, você irá ruir. Você também sabe que estou certo.

O alemão encarou os olhos rubros de seu irmão e o sorriso que lhe dizia que não havia nada a temer. Engolindo em seco, as mãos tremendo, ele lançou sua arma para longe mas de modo que os Aliados vissem este gesto. Mandou cessar fogo e de mãos dadas com Gilbert, se levantaram em gesto oficial de rendição.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell_  
_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell_  
_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_  
_Where you gonna go?_  
_Where you gonna go?_  
_Salvation is here_

Ano de 1947. Uma das principais consequências da rendição da Alemanha foi sua separação em duas. Alemanha capitalista e Alemanha socialista. Por algum motivo Ivan decidira que levaria Gilbert junto consigo, Alfred não se opôs naquele momento e então um grande muro foi erguido bem no meio do território alemão. Ver seu irmão desaparecer lentamente a cada pedra que era cimentada naquela barreira fazia a respiração de Ludwig falhar miseravelmente. Quando o sorriso e o aceno de Gilbert foram encobertos pelo último tijolo as pernas de Ludwig cederam e de joelhos contra o chão ele chorou. Chorou de culpa, de vergonha, de desespero, de arrependimento de tudo que havia feito.

-Hey, West! - A voz de Gilbert chegou abafada e distante aos seus ouvidos mesmo que eles tivessem, tecnicamente, um de frente para o outro.- Vai ficar chorando aí? Não lembro de ter te criado com um bebê chorão. - O tom começou como uma reprimenda mas do outro lado da barreira de pedras, Gilbert tocava o muro como tocava Ludwig quando ele era apenas uma criança. - Você é forte...Não pode e nem deve fugir. Aceite as responsabilidades das decisões tomadas. -Gilbert sentiu uma mão frio tocar-lhe o ombro então virou-se para encontrar Ivan lhe sorrindo. Suspirou e gritou para o outro lado – Preciso ir, West! Seja o grande homem que eu sempre soube que seria.

Por todo esse tempo Ludwig não foi capaz de dizer uma palavra mas quando a voz do prussiano desapareceu ele se ergueu e lançou-se contra o muro frio e maciço. Lançava-se de ombros como se estivesse disposto a derrubar o muro sozinho. E ele estava. Após várias tentativas obviamente fracassadas, Ludwig encostou a testa na pedra fria, sua respiração descompassada.

-Gilbert...Eu prometo. Vou salvar você como você me salvou há muito tempo atrás. Não importa quanto tempo se passe, eu vou te tirar daí.

**FIM**

* * *

**Eu, euzinha aqui, adoro mesmo essa fic. Ela foi escrita no meio da madrugada, comigo caindo de sono e por causa disso eu me surpreendi com o fato de ter saído algo no mínimo descente. Bem, o fato de Germany e Holy Roman Empire serem a mesma pessoa é apenas uma GRANDE suposição (quase verdade) do fandom. Então se você não sabia disso não fique triste. Pode ser que mais tarde EU e o resto do fandom fiquemos tristes xDDD E eu tenho que expressar meu amor pessoal pelo Prussia. Eu o adoro com toda a força de meu ser, pronto falei. Espero que tenham gostado da fic.**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Ludwig .....?**

**Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem. São propriedade de Himaruya e agradeçam a ele, mesmo. **


End file.
